


Lacy Loo

by daisy_is_always_cold



Series: Marvel Oneshots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: The reader and Bruce end up alone at the Avengers Compound together. Songfic to "Lacy Loo" by The Regrettes.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Series: Marvel Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Lacy Loo

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/F/M) - your favorite movie

She said…  
I gotta keep my head up outta the clouds  
They say I’ll die but they won’t show me how  
My skin is thick and my knees are weak  
I’ll run away for a kiss on the cheek, ow!  
Ooh ah

You were dancing through the living room and kitchen of the Avengers compound. All of the others had gone out on a mission and you had taken the opportunity to venture out of the confines of your room and into the common area. Since you’d joined, no, been forced to join the Avengers a month ago, you’d done absolutely nothing to make any sort of relationships with any of them. You attended the meetings that Fury forced you to and never missed an assigned mission, but other than that, no one saw you. But now that they were all out, you could use this rare complete freedom to do whatever you wanted, and right now, that was dancing to your favorite song in the emptiness of the compound. 

Your dancing was big and explosive and it made you feel absolutely amazing. When the song ended, you started it again and returned to your dancing. What you didn’t see was Bruce come into the room. 

Unbeknownst to you, he hadn’t gone on the mission with everyone else. There wasn’t a need for Code Green, Fury had claimed. Bruce had stayed in the lab to continue some of his other work, and so, you were completely unaware of his presence on the compound. He watched from the doorway as you danced. It was the free-est that he’d ever seen you. And it was one of the only times that he’d seen you smile. You stayed completely unaware of his presence through the rest of the song and when the next song on your playlist began, you turned to the gigantic pantry on the side of the kitchen and entered the giant room to find some pasta to make for dinner. When you found what you were looking for, you returned to the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove and waited for it to boil. You looked up from your perch and that was when you noticed him. 

You muttered a string of curse words under your breath. 

“Uh, hey Bruce, I didn’t know you were here. I though you were on the mission.” 

“Nope, no need for the Hulk today, I guess.” He shrugged, speaking just as awkwardly as you had. The thing about Bruce was that, of all of the Avengers, he was the one you were most willing to talk to. You sort of had a crush on him, something that was dangerous. The both of you stood there in silence for a minute before you finally broke. 

“Do you want some of this pasta?” You asked. 

“Uh, yeah sure.” He sat down at the counter and you turned down the volume of your music. 

“You can keep it loud, I don’t mind.” He said. 

“Oh, okay.” You turned it back up, but only a little. 

Neither of you spoke for a while. You tried to focus your thoughts on the pasta you were making and not the messiness of his hair and how cute it was. You tried to focus your thoughts on making your meal and not how intently he was watching you. But you were failing epically. 

The two of you ate in another awkward silence and you escaped back to your room the moment that you could without seeming incredibly rude. As soon as you were safe and the door was closed, you let out a breath and collapsed on your bed. 

You managed to completely avoid Bruce for another day, but on the third day of almost complete silence in the compound, the two of you ran into each other at another meal time. You had made sure that the coast was clear before you entered the kitchen, but about five minutes later, he’d shown up. The two of you began the crazy dance of practically ignoring each others’ presences while you pulled leftovers from the fridge and Bruce grabbed something from the pantry. On your way out of the common area, he finally spoke. 

“The others called me, they’re going to be gone for at least another five days.” 

“Okay.” You said. And then you were gone. 

I hate your smile but I like your teeth  
Your heart is bright, oh will you run with me?  
My lipstick stains on the telephone booth  
My mama said to forget about you, ow!  
Ooh ah

To say that Bruce liked you was a complete understatement. He was totally in love with you. Well, that’s what Tony claimed, anyway. Whether Bruce believed that was still up in the air. But it was clear that he most definitely liked you. The only problem was that, as far as he could tell, you wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. He was content to live with that, to like you without doing anything about it, however, the other Avengers, particularly Tony, were not quite as content. They’d convinced Fury to send them on a mission and leave the two “lovebirds” at the compound alone for as long as possible. Of course, the only reason that Fury had agreed was because he was unhappy with how you’d still managed to make no friends, or even acquaintances, since he’d placed you with the Avengers. 

The first day had gone pretty great, as far as he could tell, but as the days progressed, you went back to your usual ways and he didn’t see you for days. The one other time he saw you, as soon as you’d noticed him, you’d rushed through preparing your food and left the room before he could even try to have a conversation with you. 

That, of course, was why he was shocked to find you sitting on the couch watching a movie, outside of your room. He was pretty sure that he’d never ever seen you do that. He almost wanted to leave the room immediately in order to allow you to continue your activity in peace, but he just couldn’t stay away. He fumbled around in the kitchen for a few minutes before sauntering over to the couch that you were sitting on. 

“What’re you watching?” He asked softly. 

“(Y/F/M).” 

“Can I watch with you?” 

“Sure,” You shrugged. In your hours alone in your room since the last time you’d run into Bruce, you’d made the horrible decision that, even if it was dangerous, it’d be easier to get closer to him than to stay away from him. And, at least a small part of you hoped that he liked you too, though you’d never admit it. 

The two of you watched in silence, and neither of you commented on how you inched closer to each other as the movie progressed. Bruce noticed you mouth along with your favorite lines, but he didn’t say anything. He was too afraid of scaring you off. And he was already surprised enough that you hadn’t disappeared by now. 

We packed out bags to get away  
He said, “Babe, this gonna be easy  
We’ll be fine, we’ll be okay  
I’ve got a van where we can stay  
But I don’t need your maybes  
I need someone to dance with me, baby” 

When the movie was over, you were the first to get up. You didn’t rush from the room like usual, but rather you walked over to one of the giant windows in the common area. 

“It’s raining.” You said, a small smile on your face. 

“Really? It hasn’t rained here in months.” Bruce replied as he got up and came over next to you. 

“Yeah, well, I just got here a month ago, so…” you trailed off. 

“What does that have anything to do with the rain?” Bruce asked, a confused look on his face. 

“She likes me, the rain. The snow doesn’t like me as much as the rain does, neither does hail, but they like me plenty too.” 

“Why do they like you?” Bruce was asking purely out of curiosity now. 

“My powers, mostly. It has a lot to do with my connection to the earth. If you’re on the right side of Mother Nature, other spirits always have some sort of...bond with you.”

“And the rain likes you?” 

“A lot.” You smiled. “She follows me everywhere I go. This is the first time I’ve seen her since I arrived here, though.” 

“So does it rain a lot wherever you live?” 

“Yeah.” You paused. “Sometimes I live in places experiencing droughts for a few years because she follows me. She doesn’t always like that.”

You felt some sun on your face as you watched and your face lit up. You bolted for the door. 

“Come on!” You called back to Bruce, “There might be a rainbow!” 

Sure enough, when you reached the center of the grassy area in front of the compound and spun in a circle, trying to locate the colorful ray, you found it. The rainbow looked like it was coming out of the compound and landing in the trees next to it. With the backdrop of dark storm clouds behind it, it was absolutely beautiful. You took a photo before plopping down in the wet grass to look at the rainbow in all of its glory. Bruce hesitated before joining you, but he sat down on the rain-covered grass next to you. You hugged your knees to your chest and smiled wider as you traced the arc with your eyes. After you’d gotten everything that you wanted from your view of the rainbow, you laid down on your back to enjoy the rain. You pulled Bruce down with you and look up at the sky. 

“Hello, it’s nice to see you again.” You said to the clouds and the raindrops that were falling on your face. “I’ve missed you.” An extra large raindrop fell onto your cheek. You laughed. “That’s Bruce.” You looked over at Bruce. “We like him.” You informed the sky. A large raindrop fell on his cheek. You laughed again, “She accepts you.” 

“I assume that’s a good thing?” He smiled. He couldn’t believe how happy you were, but he was going to do anything that he could to keep the grin on your face and excitement in your eyes. 

“Yeah, it is. It’s a very good thing.” 

The two of you laid in the grass until the rain began to clear, and then, you headed back inside. You were both soaking wet from your outside excursion and your teeth were chattering. You shivered as Bruce closed the door and he dragged you to your room to change into some warmer clothes. You found a long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweatpants and grabbed a towel for you hair before heading to Bruce’s room so that he could do the same. You sat on his bed while you waited for him to change in the bathroom, your knees pulled up to your chest, your teeth chattering. You were still cold. When he emerged from his bathroom, he noticed your chattering and insisted that you needed something warmer to wear. You told him that you were fine but he didn’t believe you. He pulled a sweatshirt from his drawer and handed it to you. You hardly attempted to put up a fight, you were far too cold, and far too interested in wearing his sweatshirt to say no. You headed down to the living room together to wrap up in a pile of blankets and watch TV. 

Cut my hair and changed my face  
I’m learnin’ how to forget that place  
Burned my name to find a new  
And now they call me Lacy Loo, ow!  
Ooh ah

Over the next few days, you found yourself spending more and more time with Bruce and less time in your room. You watched movies together and made meals together, he taught you how to use Jarvis and you taught him how to make cupcakes. The Avengers’ mission was extended again, but neither of you cared very much. The two of you were fine to stay at the compound and do whatever you wanted.  
It had been about a week since your excursion in the rain when Tony finally called to let you know that they would be home the next day. They’d made a stop at the Helicarrier for a few days, but they were on their way now. You were sitting on the couch, reading, in Bruce’s sweatshirt that you’d claimed since he’d given it to you after your rainy outing when Tony called him. You were sure that you’d seen Bruce’s face drop when Tony delivered the news of their return. You knew that your face dropped. You didn’t want the rest of them to come back, you just wanted to stay in your perfect bubble of spending time with Bruce. 

Neither of you were very happy for the rest of the day. You were together, but both of you were stuck in your own heads, thoughts rolling. It was the evening when you finally dared to ask Bruce what was going on inside his head. 

“What’s up?” You asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I dunno, you just look so...conflicted.” 

There was a pause. 

“I’m afraid that, when everyone gets back, you’ll go back to staying in your room, and we won’t spend time together anymore. I really like spending time with you.” He said the last part quietly. 

“Bruce, I like spending time with you, too. Just because they come back doesn’t mean that I’m going to stop hanging out with you. But if it makes you feel any better, I don’t want them to come back either.” 

There was a small smile on his face now. 

“You know, tomorrow’s April Fool’s Day.” He said, a smirk growing. 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” You were smiling now, too. 

“I’m saying that we should prank the Avengers.” 

“Yes. Let’s do it.” You sat down at the counter and made your plan. You decided to set up traps around the compound similar to the ones in Home Alone. It wasn’t exactly pranks, but it was definitely something they wouldn’t expect, and it was definitely something that you were going to have fun doing. 

You spent long hours into the night setting your traps together, and it was incredibly late when you finally collapsed on the couch. The both of you were laughing. 

“I don’t even want to try to get to my bedroom.” You said. “I don’t want to set off any of our beautiful creations.” 

“I don’t either. I think I’m too tired to remember them all.” 

“Let’s just stay here.” You yawned. You looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. You looked over at Bruce. He was watching you. 

“You’re really pretty, you know.” He said through his tired stupor. 

“You’re prettier.” You laughed. He inched a little closer to you. You inched a little closer to him. There was silence for a moment before his lips pressed to yours. When you broke apart, you snuggled close to him and both of you fell asleep in a matter of minutes. 

We built our fort from sticks and stones  
And now your words can’t break our bones  
The trees are high and the rivers deep  
You’ve given me your to keep, ow!  
Ooh ah

You awoke early in the morning, despite how late you’d stayed up the night before. You extricated yourself from Bruce’s arms and walked carefully to the kitchen. Your stomach grumbled and you walked into the giant pantry to find the waffle maker. You yawned and placed in on the counter before starting to make the batter. By the time you’d finished the first round of waffles, Bruce was beginning to wake. You poured syrup onto a plate and used your hands to tear pieces of waffle and dip them in your pool of maple-y goodness. 

“Morning.” You called towards him. 

“Morning.” He grumbled in response, sleep still edging his voice. “What’re you making?” He approached the counter. 

“Waffles. You want some?” 

“Yes, please.” He sat down on a stool, “You’re in a good mood this morning.” 

“Why yes, I am.” You handed him a plate. “Should I make some for the others? We’re being cruel enough with our traps already, but should we deny them breakfast too?” They were supposed to arrive at any moment now, as it was late enough in the morning.

“We should make some for the others. It’s only fair, after all.” He smiled and at his waffles quickly. 

“Okay.” You smiled. “I’ll start some more batter.” 

The two of you moved about the kitchen in a sort of dance, making huge plates of waffles. Finally, you heard the sound of the Quinjet landing on the roof. You cleaned up quickly and grabbed Bruce’s arm. The two of you rushed up to your room to hide, dodging the traps you’d set in place. You closed the door, flopped onto the bed, and opened your computer, where Bruce had hacked into Jarvis’ mainframe and gained access to the cameras in the compound. 

“Hey, can we talk about last night?” Bruce asked suddenly. 

“Uhh, yeah, sure.” 

“Do you like me?” 

“Yeah, I thought I made that pretty clear when we kissed.”

“I just wanted to make sure. I like you too, you know.” 

“I’m glad.” You smiled and kissed him before turning to the screen. 

You both watched the Avengers from afar, and when they finally made it to kitchen to find your waffles, you headed to the kitchen.  
“How was your mission?” Bruce asked the others. 

“It was fine.” Tony muttered. “Until we got home.”

“What’re you talking about?” You asked innocently.

“I’m talking about this!” Tony pointed to his now dye-covered hair. “You evil creatures!” 

“I made waffles!” You exclaimed. “I don’t see how that makes me an evil creature.” You held back a small smile. 

“And all I did was help!” Bruce said.

“We’re gonna go for a walk in the woods, we’ll see you all later.” You said and the two of you left the room. The others grumbled a little before realizing that you were actually willingly spending time with another teammate. 

You and Bruce followed the path that you’d walked many times before, laughing and talking, and just...being. And it was raining when you kissed him under the canopy of trees. 

We packed our bags to get away  
He said, “Babe, this gonna be easy  
We’ll be fine, we’ll be okay  
I’ve got a van where we can stay  
But I don’t need your maybes  
I need someone to dance with me, baby” 

Kept my head in the clouds and my skin still tough  
But my knees aren’t weak in the city of love


End file.
